Earth Defense Front
by fictionmaster64
Summary: Gohan and the Z fighters want to be ready for future threats so they want to form EDF-Earth Defense Front. What challenges will await them in the future and will they succeed to defende the Earth?- this is my first story. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1 (03-30 17:25:05)

**A/N** : Hello readers!!! This is my first story so please be gentle ok. Its DBZ after Cell Games. There will be no seven year jump like in the anime.

In this "alternate history" Gohan and Z fighters take defence of Earth more siriusly.

 **Chapter one**

The Cell Games have came to an end. Gohan destroyed the bio android and saved the Earth from destruction. After fixing destruction that Cell left behind and bringing back to life milions of people that Cell killed, Gohan came back home to his mother to give her the sad news about her husband. Goku, one of the greatest heroes that had walked the Earth has died in valiant effort to save the little blue planet. After hearing the news Chi-Chi was devastated.

In the following mounths Gohan tried to study and forget about his fighting days but nightmers of Friza and Cell killing inocend people and his friends still haunted him and gave him no rest. Gohan had an idea and called the meeting of

all Z fighters at Capsule Corp.

At Capsule Corp.

-So Gohan budy, whats this all about?- asked Krillin.

-Yeah brat, spit it?-asked pissed off Vegeta whose training was interupted.

Everybody was there including his mother , Bulma, Piccolo and the rest of the Z fighters. They were waiting for him to explain the reason for meeting and Chi-Chi was not happy that he is wasting valuable stuby time.

-Guys, I wanted to discus with you what measures will we take to secure safety of our planet.-Gohan said in sirius tone that cought some of them off guard.

-What do you mean, we are still here and able to fight. We train every day to become stronger to ensure the safety of Earth.-said Tien.

-I know that, but before we have time to act there is alredy milions of dead inocend people and huge distraction. And what after we are dead , who will fight the ever nearing threat from space. Humans dont even know that alians exist.-Z fighters fell silent. Gohans words did have a point.

-So what do you propose?-asked Bulma after short silence. Chi-Chi was looking at him with worried eyes because she knew that he had in mind something that will probobly put him in danger but she wanted to hear what her son has to say.

-We need something that will stay here forever and defend the Earth centuries after we are gone. We need an army of ki users and with modern armor and weponry. They will stend guard of our little planet long after we are gone. - Gohan paused to see their reaction.

Everybody looked at him stuned. That never came to mind to any of them. Even Vegeta was a little suprised. Breaking the silence Piccolo spoke for the first time that day.

-That is not a bad idea, kid. Continue.-Gohan was happy that his mentor aggread with him and was happy to continue.

-We need to make a fleet and space stations around the planet to detect and destroy hostile enemy shi-

-Sorry to interupt but you dont expect me to found all of that do you?- asked Bulma.

-Of corse not. You will make desings for ships and wepons. We will have military budget secured from taxes that people pay if the King of the world aggreas with us.-Gohan explaind.

-Yeah thats another thing. How are you going to make people belive you with that oaf around?- asked Yamcha.

-What oaf?- asked confused Gohan.

-That fool that you let steal your victory over Cell. Siriusly, how offten do you watch the news brat.-frowned Vegeta.

-Oh him. He did that? That makes situation complicated. Ill deal with him . Now back to the topic.- Gohan continued to explain his grand plan.

One mounth later

Gohan, Krillin and Bulma went to search throught Dr. Geros old labs and they found model for standard Friza army blaster and armor. They to found models of some experimental space craft that Dr. Gero was working on.

They aggread that Gohan and Piccolo covince the King to help them. Piccolo was there because his father King Piccolo once attacked King of the world and he will hopefuly see past Satans lies and suport their couse.

Before all that Gohan needed to clean the stree of trash that was called Hercule Satan.

Satan city

Gohan stood in front of the large mantion that was a home of Hercule Satan. When he tried to enter a guard stoped him.

-Execuse me, sir. State your business.-

-Im here to see Mr. Satan.-

-Just a moment.-guard went for his radio-Sir there is a child that wants to see you.-

-HAHAHAAHA!!! Must be another fan, send him away. Tell him I am not home.-Gohan menaged to pick that up with his super hearing.

-Im sorry sir. Mr. Sat-guard paused and realized that he was alone. He scharched his head and returned to his position.

Inside Satan mantion

-Pft. A kid wants to see me. How dare he bother me with such a little thing.- Hercule was siting in his chair drinking bear while watching himself fight other people (quality time spending).

-And here I thought you would be happy to see a fan.-said voice on his left. There was a boy standing near open window that was close a second ago.

-AAAAAHHH!!! Where did you come from. Who are you scrawny boy-screamed Hercule.

-You dont remember.-Gohan went super saiyan-This ring any bells?- he asked.

-YOU!!! YOU ARE ONE OF THE TRICKSTERS FROM CELL GAMES! HOW DARE YOU COME IN MY HOU-

-Just shut up and listen. You will tell the world the truth about Cell Games or...-

-Or what!?- asked smugly Hercule-you are gonna kill me!? I know you are strong but you are not a killer.-

-Daddy!!! Im home!!!-

There was a girls voice comeing from behind the door.

-Hay pumpkin. Dont come in daddy has a important visitor. Well talk later.-

-But daddy I got my grades today and I want you to see them please.- not waiting for a response she opend the door and went in. When she saw with who was her dad talking she looked suprised.

- _I cant belive Im going to do this but its for the greater good.-_ Gohan thought as he disapeard and reapeard behind the girl and grabed her hand.

-Or you will never see your doughter again- said Gohan and he rushed for the window.

-YOU LEAVE HER ALONE YOU LITTLE PUNK!! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS YOU HEAR MEEEE!!!-

-DADDY WHATS HAPPENING!!?? HELP ME PLEASE!!??-

-You have 48 hours Satan. - said Gohan before he flew out of the window with screaming girl in his arms.

Hercule watched helplessly as the golden haired boy took away his doughter. He had no choice.

 **A/N:** So how did you like first chapter of my experimental story? Yeah Gohan is a little OOC, I always wanted him to have a backbone. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters**.

 **Chapter two**

-PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!!!-girl screamed for the hundredth time in Gohans ear. Wanting to put an end to girls annoying sreaming he landed on the roof of the near by building.

After releasing the girl she ran to the edge of the roof as far away from him as possible. She then turned around to stare at him with fierce glare. Behind that glare Gohan could see that she was afraid too.

Gohan now had a chance to take a better look at her. She looked about his age, maybe a year younger. She had blue eyes and reaven hair tied in two pigtails. She wore baggy t-shirt and spandex shorts. He also noticed her fighting glows and decided to read her ki. He was suprised because her ki was much larger then that of normal human. That meant she was a fighter.

-You look like that boy that fought Cell-stated the girl-you are one of the tricksters!

-Yeah. What do you people call me "the pizza boy"?- asked Gohan whit a chuckle.

-Its "deliveri boy"-answerd the girl.

-Whatever. My name is Gohan. Whats yours?-

-Non of your business!- girl answerd stubbornly.

-Ah come on-Gohan started to walk towards her-I told you mine, you should tell me yours.-

Girl flinched in fear and started backing away from Gohan but she forgot that she was on the edge of the roof. She tripped over the edge and fell of the roof. Gohan panicked and cought her whitin secodns. When he landed on the roof again scared girl still didn't let go of his gi. When she realized that she was safe she let go and backed away a little.

-Now I saved your life. It would be rude to not tell me your name now.-said Gohan.

-Its Videl. My name is Videl Satan.-said Videl after a long silence.

-Well that wasnt so hard-said Gohan cheerfully-thats a beautiful name.-

Videl blushed but ignored his comment. After a long silence she rememberd that this boy, or Gohan, has kidnapped her. She glared at him and asked.

-What do you wont with me. If you are trying to get money out of my father then FORGET IT! He is the strongest man on the world and he will beat you just like he beat Cell!-

-Of course he didn't . No human can defeat Cell. Even we struggled to destroy him.-

-Don't lie you are just tricksters like Cell was!-

-I can't believe he even lied to his doughter.-said Gohan to himself in disbelieve.

-So if it isn't money you want then what is it?-asked angry Videl.

-I want his public confession about how he lied that he defeated Cell and to tell the truth behind our powers. Its as simple as that.-

-He will never agree to that!-

-Then he will never see you again.-said Gohan with cold voice.

-What, are going to kill me?-asked now scared Videl. She didn't want to die that young. She still didn't beat her father , she still haven't had a boyfriend...

-Oh I won't hurt you. I will just ship you on some far away planet where he will never find you.- said Gohan with a chuckle.

She looked at him like he was crazy. What did he mean by planet. Like in space? What a hell is wrong with this kid?

-What you have never heard of aliens before?-

 **6** **hours later** Gohan and Videl where looking down from an bulding at the crowd that has gathered to see what did Hercule Satan had to say. Hercule was looking nervous , as was Videl. She wonders if what Gohan said was true and is her father going to confess or lie to defend his carrear.

-People of Satan city I have something to confess. - people looked at him with culiosity and were wondering what did their hero had to confess. - I told you that I have defeated Cell but-he paused and was sweating heavily - but that was a lie.-

Everybody was silent. Then they started laughing. They thought he was joking. But when their champ haven't started laughing as well they fell silent too.

\- What do you mean mister Satan? You told everyone you defeated him. - said a men from a crowd. Soon everybody started arguing but stopped when Hercules cleared his throat.

\- It's the truth and I am sorry. The real heroes that day were mestirious fighters. They defeated Cell. - said devastated Hercules. He was going to lose everything but at least he was going to get his daughter back.

Videl was shocked after she heard her father's words. First she thought that he was lieing to save her but his words sounded honest and guilty. She couldn't belive her father lied to her of all people. Gohan looked setesfied at the crowd belove, but he was sad to see Videls hurt expression of disappointment and betrayal. He was sad that he had to hurt her to get what he wanted, but it was necessary to ensure the safety of Earth and humans. When he saw that tears started to form in her eyes he offerd a shoulder to cry on which she gladly took.

When they were on route to Satan mention she spoke.

\- I don't want to go back. He is a liar and I don't like when people lie to me, especially my own father. -

\- I know it's hard to face him now, but I'm sure he lied also to ensure you have a better life and he did throw all the fame away to save you. He needs you right now. He is currently hated by the whole world and you need to be there for him. - said Gohan in kind voice.

Video was surprised that he offerd her comfort and advice. She thought he would be more of a jerk.

-Say Gohan? - she asked shyly.

-Yes? -

-Could you teach me how to fly and do stuff you do? - she asked. She thought it was stupid to ask him that after what her father said about him and his friends but her curiosity got better of her.

-I will teach you but not now. And I won't be teaching just you.-

-What? - she didn't get to say anything more because they were on roof of Satan mention.

-You'll know soon enough. - with that he flew away.

Videl watched him fly away wondering what did he meant by those words. She then preferred to face her father.

 **A/N:** This is the second chapter of my story and soon the EDF will be formed. Bojack will come soon to. This chapter was to interduce Videl and to clear the path to Gohans goal. I hope you enjoyed. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Wow not one day and already 2 reviews . Thank you for reviewing and I will try to meet you expectations. Here is chapter 3. A brief summery of EDF.

 **Disclaimer : Don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters.**

 **Chapter three**

After Hercules confession it was not hard to prosvade The King to lend them support for EDF or Earth Defense Front as Gohan named it. At first many people were skeptical but after the Bojacks invasion of earth there were more and more volunteers. Most of them were experienced martial artists and army soldiers. Earths generals had a meeting with Gohan and not so pleased Vegeta about the new army organization and training.

It was decided that there will be three camps for training. First was martial arts camp. There will go volunteers that have no experience in martial arts and was lead by Yamcha and Krilin. Then there was weight camp that was for experienced martial artists. There they will learn to practice with extreme weights and in gravity chambers that were designed by Capsule Corp. It was lead by Tien and Chaozu. Third camp was ki camp. There go people that have masterd at least 5x Earths gravity in weight camp. Third camp was lead by Piccolo and Gohan. Most gifted soldiers that had past all three camps with power level 1500 were sent to Kamis Lookout to be tested in battle simulation against Friza soldiers. They will also receive training in time chamber and will be in there for a mounth witch will be equal to a couple of minutes out of chamber. This training is for the most gifted ones that are willing to go in. Time chamber is very dangerous and was not forced on soldiers. Those who would go in will go inside with one of the Z fighters as a supervisor.

Vegeta was tasked to teach Earth generals how to fight space warfare. They picked up quickly how to use infantry and spaceships.

EDF two years after its creation had 5000 full trained soldiers in active duty, 2000 in reserve and 4000 in training. There is 1000 soldiers that passed battle simulations and 200 that passed time chamber. Recruits had to be at least 16 to be able to volunteer for EDF. Power level of average soldier was around 1500, those that passed battle simulations had power level of 2500. The most elite that passed a mounth in time chemeber had power level of 6000-9000.

Reserves were stationed in major cities, 400 soldiers in each. Active duty soldiers were stations in 5 space stations that were build around the Earth. EDF fleet consisted of 100 battleships, 500 transports and 1000 fighters. Spaceships could be piloted by normal humans without ki training.

Equipment and armor of infantryman was similar to that of a Friza soldier. It consisted of body armor without shoulder blades, helmet with scauter, metal gloves, green body spandex and metal boots. Every soldier had Friza blaster that used their own ki to fire. It was easier for soldiers to concentrate their ki into device then to fire ki blasts from a hand. They also had parade armor that had one shoulder blade and parade cap.

One and a half years ago when EDF soldiers had six mounths of training there were just 500 soldiers and 1000 recruits. When Bojack attacked the Earth whit his pirate fleet EDF was unprepared. Inexperienced soldiers were sent to battle. Then EDF had only 15 battleships and 200 fighters. Pilotes had no experience in space battles and only had their training. EDF then was much smaller because people were still skeptical about aliens and EDFs purpose. Bojack and his fleet were destroyed after Vegeta and Gohan took charge and coordinate attacks. Gohan had to go Super Saigon two to defeat Bojack. After news of Bojacks death reached rest of his pirates they routed and were easily picked of by the EDF fleet.

After the battle EDF sustained 100 casualties and lost one battleship and 125 fighters. Soldiers that survived are now veterans and officers in the army. World seeing the importance of EDF started founding them more and there more volunteers ready to defend their home planet.

There was talk among the Z fighters about bringing back dead soldiers with dragon balls but that would expose them to the public. Also Vegeta pointed out that if they brought back the dead with dragon balls their soldiers would be more careless in battles.

In the Central city, where the headquarters of EDF are, memorial was build in honor of those who have fallen in defence of Earth. Memorial was named ''To heroes of Earth''.

 **A/N:** There it is. A brief summery of EDFs forces and training. Hope you enjoyed. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Here is another chapter lads. I87 thanks so much for feedback and advices. To answer your question: no world doesn't know that Gohan defeated Cell and they think it was a combined effort (witch it was in the anime). Enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer : Don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters.

 **Chapter four**

A thirteen year old girl was standing in front EDF headquarters in Central city. Her goal was to volunteer for the army. Because they didn't let her enroll in her local garrison she decided to ask her old ''friend'' to let her enroll. Videl Satan was determined to show the world that she is not a liar like her father by helping in defence of her world.

Headquarters of EDF were huge. It was the most advanced building in the world with all latest Capsule Corp. technology. It also had dock yard that can take 5 battleships, 50 transport ships and 150 filters.

When she enterd the building she approached front desk.

-Good day. How can I help you? - asked kind secretary.

-I'm looking for Son Gohan-answerd Videl.

-One moment. General there is aaah-

-Videl Satan-

-Videl Satan here to see you... Yes... Alright. General said he is free. His office is on the 12th floor. Michael!!! -

Michael was apparently a soldier or a security because he wore famous EDF armor.

-Yes Rebecca? - asked Michael.

-Can you please escort this young lady to general Gohans office? -

Michael was confused what this girl had to do with general, but orders are orders.

-Sure. Follow me. - Michael gestured to the elevator.

There was a long silence between the two. Michael decided to break it.

-So miss how do you know the general? -

-Oh aah we are just old friends. - answers Videl.

Michael then smirked.

-Oh I see you are his girlfriend aren't you? - said Michael in teasing tone.

Videl blushed crimson red witch made Michaels smirk even wider.

-NO ITS NOTHING LIKE THAT. We are not even real friends w-we are just... -

-Oh Come on I'm just teasing you. Anyway we are here. - he said as elevator came to a stop.

They were now infront General Son Gohans office. Michael knocked once.

-Come in- came a voice from other side of the door that Videl momenterly recognized.

Michael opens the door and came in. He than saluted and said.

-Sir. Here is the miss that wanted to see you. -

-Thank you Michael you are dissmised. -

-Yes sir.-Michael left the room and left them alone.

-So you wanted to talk to me Videl. I can say it's been a long time. - stated Gohan.

Gohan had grown a little over past two years but he kept the hair as it was. He wore a parade armor with shoulder plade. On his chest there were couple of medals that he got for defeating Bojack and saving the Earth.

Videl hadn't changed that much either. She still wore same type of chloaths but her hair was now tied in a pony tail.

-I want to volunteer for the EDF. - said Videl.

-Then wait three more years until l you are of age like everybody

else-said Gohan.

-You are as young as I am. How can you be a GENERAL and I can't even be a regular soldier. - protested Video.

-Because I am something special. Like my overselling power and mind of a tactician. So I'm to valible to not be here. Also I am one of the founding fathers of the EDF. Now is there something that makes you special?- asked Gohan with devilish smirk.

Yes he remembered Videls power level back then and now it has gotten even bigger. She had enough strength to be let to enroll at early age without complications but Gohan wanted to see if she realized her level of power.

-Well I'm stronger then most of the people and... let me prove myself to you somehow.- that's what he wanted to hear.

-Let's make a deal then. - said Gohan crossing his arms.-if you can pass first two camps within first three best I'll take you under my wing for kids training. Do we have a deal, miss Satan. - said Gohan still holding his devilish smirk.

Videl had a gut feeling that he planed all of this and it turned out just as he wanted. It made her frustrated that he could manipulate her like that. But it doesn't matter now because she got her chance.

 **Four months later**

Videl had a very hard time in the camps, especially martial arts camp. There she needed to forget her old style and learn same style as others did - turtle style. The reason for this was that units needed to have same style so the could easily coordinate their combined attacks and formations.

After two long mounths of hard training even bigger challenge awaited her. At weight camp she easily masterd weighted chloaths but she struggled with gravity room but she was determant to succeed. She managed to defeat her instructor on five times Earths normal gravity.

In martial arts camp she scored second and in weight camp first. Officers generals were impressed how someone that young could score so high.

Next time Videl went to EDF headquarters was in her uniform.

She came into Gohans office and saluted.

-Sir, recruit Satan has completed her tasks as required.-said Videl with strong voice.

Gohan has been monitoring Videls progress and was impressed. He expected no less from stubborn and determined girl like her.

-At ease recruit Satan. Your training has just began. - said Gohan.

Somehow Videl knew that this training will be much, much harder than at a camp and she was ready to get started.

 **A/N:** Another chapter done. Videls training begins in next chapter. Just so you know Gohan and the gang are not as owner powerd line in anime. Yes they are stranger but not like ''destroy planet with one finger strong''. Gohans base power level is around 500,000 and when he turns super saiyan then it's around 5,000,000 and Cells was around 4,827,000 in his perfect form. That's still enough to destroy a planet. I hope you don't mind this fact. Pleas review.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Thanks for reviewing. I really appreciate you advices. I decided too boost their PL but it's still not as large as it was in anime. Anyway here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer : Don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters.

 **Chapter five**

 **Mount Paozu**

It was around dinner time when they arrived at their destination.

Gohan and Videl are now standing infront of am small cottage. Videl was confused because she didn't know what were they doing here. Gohan had not told her why did they have to train here.

-Excuse me sir, but what are we doing here?-asked Videl in solderely tone.

-Quit the formalities Videl we are not at the headquarters anymore-said Gohan.

-OK then, why are we here Gohan-

-Well Videl we are going to train you here obviously- said Gohan as a matter of factly.

-Yes I KNOW that but WHY here? - asked now irritated Videl. She didn't like when he avoided questions.

-Well we are here becau-he was cut of by sound of the cottage door slamming open.

-GOOOHAAAAN YOU ARE BAAACK!!! - in seconds a little boy no older then two years was on top of Gohan who was now laying on the grass on his back.

-... because this is where I live. - finished Gohan.

Little boy had messy black hair that was sticking out in all directions. He looked like a cheerfull toddler full of energy.

-There, there Goten. I missed you too.-said Gohan petting toddlers head. Goten got off his big brother and looked at Videl. He gave questionable look.

-Gohan who's this. Is she your firend?-

-Yes Goten. Now be polite and say hi. - said Gohan.

-Hi my name is Goten. Nice to meet ya! - said Goten with a big grind on his face.

Videl looked at cute toddler and patted his head. She assumed that he was Gohans younger brother. She smiled and said.

-Hi. My name is Videl. Nice to meet you too. -

-Wow you are pretty. - said Gohan bluntly.

-Well.. Ah...thank you Goten.-said Videl chuckling at toddlers innocence.

Then there was another person standing at the door of the cottage. She was a woman in her midd thirtys. Videl assumed she was Gohans mother.

-Well you finally decide to visit. How nice of you son. - she said in sarcastic but happy tone.

-Yes mother sorry I am very busy these days, but I decided to take a little vacation. I'll be free next 4 months.-said Gohan giving his mother a hug. -Mother this is Videl. She will be staying with us while I'm here. -

-Hello Videl. I am Chi-Chi, Gohans mother. - she said shaking Videls hand. She then looked at Videl a few seconds and then nodded twice.

-I see, my son has a good taste for women. You look like a strong and independent woman. Ohhh I'm so glad my son has finally found a girlfriend- Chi-Chi said with sparkaling eyes and happy voice.

Videls cheeks went crimson and she found herself unable to speak. How could she say that so bluntly?!

Gohan on the other hand was unfazed by his mothers comment.

-Now mother what gives you that idea? - he said chuckling at look on Videls face.

-Well why else would you bring a girl home?- askd Chi-Chi.

-Well she is the most talented of our new recruits and youngest by far so I agreed to train her myself. I can see that she has potential to be one of our elite soldiers. I wanted to train her here because it would be easier for her to concentrate in nature. And I do owe her. - Gohan finished his explanation.

Videl has just recovered from Chi-Chis blunt statement, but found herself blushing again when she heard Gohan praiseing her for her talent and strength. But now she recovered more quickly.

-Oh I see. Congratulations Videl. Not many people can pass camps with perfect scores, and you are so young too. Most impressive. Well you are welcome to stay here as long as you wish. - said Chi-Chis in kind voice.

-Thank you misses Son-said Videl with a smile.

-No need for that, just call me Chi-Chi. Now follow me, I'll show you to your room. - said Chi-Chi gesturing to the house.

Gohan and Goten were left alone infront of the house.

-Gohan? - began Goten.

-Yes squirt? -

-What's a girlfirend?!- asked Goten innocently.

-I'll tell you when you are older. - answers Gohan with a chuckle.

 **Tomorrow 5:30 am**

Videl was sleeping nice and soundly when somebody shook her awake.

-Come on rise and shine recruit. - said Gohan not to loud so that he doesn't wake up his mother and brother.

-Few more minutes... - said sleepily Videl.

Gohan shook her harder until she was fully awake. She then looked at him, then at the watch. When she saw the time she dropped her head down again. At least at camps they would get up at 7:00 am.

Ten minutes later she was ready to go. Gohan was waiting for her outside. He started walking through the woods and she followed him.

-So how did you sleep. - asked Gohan.

-I slept nice. Thanks for asking. -answerd Videl.

-I'm sorry about my mother the other day. She didn't mean anything by that, she just likes to tease me. -

-It's ok-Videl said quickly - your mother and brother are good and kind people. -

-I'm glad you think so. -

-So what are you going to teach me today?-asked Videl excitedly.

-Today I'm not going to teach you anything. Today we are going to spar so I can see how strong you are. - said Gohan.

-Oh Okey. -

After few more minutes of walking they were standing at a nice clearing with lake. It was ideal spot for training. It was peacefully and had a lot of space.

-It's beautifull-said Videl.

-Yes it is. My dad and I came here often to fish and relax . - said Gohan remembering happy times with his father.

Videl sensed sadness in his voice and decided not to press the subject of his father.

-So-began Gohan breaking the silence- should we begin our spar?-

-You are on! - said Videl ready to show him what she got.

Spar, as expected, was won by Gohan, but Videl showed him that her training had paid of. She did manage to hold her own against him. That was impressive even if he was holding back greatly. Gohan was satisfied.

After a couple of more spars and Gohans advices about fighting they decided to go back home. It was lunch time anyway.

On their way back Videl asked question that had bugged her since they came here.

-Gohan, what do you owe me?-she asked.

-Execus me? - he asked confused.

-It's just... You said to your mother that you owe me. Why? -

-Oh that. Well if it weren't for you things would not have gone so smoothly with mister Satan. I'm still quilty that I had to use you and ruin your life to get what I wanted. I used you so I'll let you use me to get what you want and that's opportunity to defend your world. - explained Gohan.

-Oh I see. Nevertheless thank you for standing up for me.-

-Well is nothing hahaha... - said Gohan schratching and laughin nervously. Videl was surprised by this behavior. He always acted so calm and confident. _However he does seem cuter when he is little shy-wait CUTER. What is wrong with me._ In the end Videl decided to drop it and enjoy the walk back home.

 **A/N:** And there it is. First sings of affection between the two. They are not big sings but give it time. Sorry for not describing spar because I'm not good at writing hand to hand fighting. Hope you enjoyed. Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** And here is chapter six of my story. Thank you for reviewing. Enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer : Don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters.

 **Chapter six**

Videl and Gohan are sitting on the clearing near the lake. This is Videls fifth day of training and she is ready to learn something new.

-So are you finally going to teach me something new. - asked Videl in exited voice.

-Yes. Today I'm going to teach you ki control. This is what every EDF soldier must master. If you learn ki control you'll be able to fly, it'll boost your strength and speed. Also you'll be able to operate ki blaster. Of course if you master it well you won't need a ki blaster to fire ki blast. You'll be able to do it with your hand. - explained Gohan. He pointed his hand to the near by trees and opened his palm. Then inside of his palm formed bright blue ball of energy. Videl watched in awe as Gohan released the ball. It blasted towards trees in high speed anand destroyed around twenty of them.

-I'm going to be able to do that?-asked Videl in disbelief. She then remembers what were those balls of light capable when she first time saw them during Cell Games.

-This is but a 0,0005% of my power, or maybe lower. Of course I'm an alien and you'll never be able to reach my level,no offense. - apologiesd Gohan.

-N-non taken. -

-But you'll be able to do much more the dwstroy couple of trees. If you fully master ki control you'll be able to blow up a planet.-explained Gohan.

-R-realy? -

-Yes, although you will need much of energy to do that and it can leave you tired and exposed to the enemy. You'll probobly never come to a situation to do that. I'm just trying to explain how much power you'll be vealding. - Gohan finished his explanation.

-So what is ki exactly? - asked Videl.

-it's your energy. Everybody has it. Every living thing. Somebodys smaller and somebodys bigger.

What you need to learn is how to drag that energy out and control it.-

-How? -

-You need to totally relax and concentrate. Focus on your stomach because core of you energy is there. Then you have to lead it towards your hands or your feet. Here I'll demonstrate. -

Gohan brought his hands up and placed them parallel of each other, then he closed his eyes. After second or two beetwen his hands gloved brilliant blue light. Videl was fascinated by that. She leaned closer to see it better making Gohan a little uncomfortable.

-S-so-he began making her back away a little- I guided my energy from the pit of my stomach through my hands and into my palms. Remember that I said guided not forced. You need to remember that. - Videl nodded twice.

She listened every word he had said. She was ready to give it her best.

-OK now you try. - said Gohan.

-Right! - she was ready. She was going to show him that she was special and to meet his expectations.

She set down and concentrated. She followed his every instruction. _Ok so first I need to relax. Then I need to look deep into the pit of my stomach. When I find the warm energy I have to guide it through my hands and then through my palms. Then I create a blue ball of light. It's as simple as that._

It wasn't as simple as that. She has been sitting here for two hours already and nothing happened. She screamed in frustration. When she opened her eyes Gohan was not infront of her anymore. She looked around. When she finally located him he was dozing off beneath the tree.

Her cheeks went red with anger. She marched over to him and screamed into his ear.

-GOHAAAN!!! -

-GAAAH. - screamed Gohan. When he saw it was just Videl he let out sight of relief. - Oh why did you do that for. -

-You were dozing of while I was trying to train. What kind of teacher does that. -

-Sorry. It's just nobody gets that on their first time. I wasn't expecting you to draw out your ki right away. I think it will even take couple of days. -

-Well thanks for having so much confidence in me. - huffed Vidal. She marched away from him and set down and continued trying to get her ki out.

Gohan was now fealing quilty for ignoring her and he wanted to make it up for her. _Now what do girls like. I know Vidal is not shopping type of girl and that she probably is not interested in jewelery. Ahh I'm so clueless when it comes to girls._

After an hour or two of thinking Gohan hadn't managed to find any solution to his situation. When he decided that it was enough training for today Video screamed.

-I DID IT!!-he turned around and saw a blue light comeing from her hands.

-Very fascinating Videl! You got it on your first day!-Gohan was fascinated. She learned even faster then him, although he hadn't had as soft teacher as she had. He had to learn on his own. But still it was quiet an achievement.

-Yeah I did it mister "nobody has done it on their first day"...-she then felt her legs give away and she started collapsing but Gohan managed to catch her before she fell. He then picked her up and carried her on his back home.

-I'm really proud of you Videl.-said Gohan.

-Really? I thought you were disappointed with me. When I saw you not paying attention to my training I thought that you were disappointed that I was taking so long to draw out my ki. - said Videl with tired voice.

-I'm sorry I made you feel like that.-said Gohan sadly. Now he realized that she was not angry at him, but at herself. That made him fell even more quilty. Now he definitely had to make it up for her.

 **A/N:** Yet another chapter finished. Videl has learned ki control and Gohan feels quilty about ignoring her and he wants to make it up to her. How? Find out In the next chapter. Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Hello readers. It's time for a new chapter. About grammar errors in first chapter: I said in my profile that I'm not from english speaking country. I would fix those errors but I accidentally deleted the document and it's a pain to rewrite (I'll maybe do it someday). I hope there aren't many grammar errors in the rest of the chapters because I'm using SwiftKey keyboard. Anyway thanks for reviewing and please enjoy.

Disclaimer : Don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters.

 **Chapter seven**

During the next few days Vidal practiced ki control. Every time she managed to draw out her ki faster and faster with less effort. Gohan decided that now is the time to teach her how to fly.

Ever since Videl learned how to control her ki she was asking him every morning when they were heading towards training area.

 **Yesterday morning**

-Are you going to teach me how to fly today. - asked very existed Videl.

-No- answered Gohan little irritated. - You still need to practice your ki control. -

-But that's what you said the last time. I have been practicing it for three days now. I think I'm ready. -

-You think you are but I know you are not. Don't be so inpatient. I'll teach you soon.-

-Okey... - said Videl feeling a little disappointed.

 **Present time**

He watched Videl as they were walking towards training area. Surprisingly she didn't bug him about flying today. When they reached the lake Gohan cleared his throat and said.

-Today Videl I'm going to teach you how to fly.-

-Yes! Finally!- Videl was so exited that she looked like a little kid about to go on one of the rides in theme park.

-So to fly you basically have to do what you have been doing for paste few days, but instead of concentrating your energy through your hand and into your palms, this time you have to concentrate it through your legs and into your feet. Then your energy will lift you up and hold you in the air. Here I'll demonstrate. - Gohan then calmed his body and closed his eyes. Then he started rising into the air. Videl looked in awe as he continued rising until he was about five meters in the air.

He then slowly decanted from the air and landed in front of her.

-Now remember, don't go to high and keep your concentration. If your concentration sleeps you will fall. Just be careful ok? - pleaded Gohan.

-Ok I will. Just don't go sleeping somewhere again. -

-I won't I promise. - said Gohan - I need to be here if you fall. -

-Yeah "if" I fall- said Videl in cocky tone. She was practicing ki control for days and she was confident that she will get this very fast.

After about fifteen minutes of her trying to lift herself in the air she finally started rising up. When she was about five meters in the air she was so exited that she forgot about always having to keep concentration part and screamed.

-YEAH I'M FLYING!!! -

She then found herself falling down. Fortunately for her Gohan already anticipated whole thing and was ready to catch her.

When Videl opened her eyes she found herself being carried bridal style by Gohan. She then blushed when she realized something. _OMG HIS FACE IS SO CLOSE!!!_ Gohan then gently place her on her feet again.

-That was good Videl. You just need to concentrate little more next time. - said Gohan.

Videl with little blush still present on her face nodded slowly. She felt so embarrassed, not just by the fact that their faces were so close and that he was carrying her like a bride _STOP THINKING ABOUT IT!!!_ , but the fact that she forgot about most basic rule when it comes to ki control. Well she won't make that mistake again.

-Come on try again. - said Gohan.

-Okey. -

This time Videl managed to lift herself up in just five minutes. Now she didn't drop her concentration but she still admired the view. It wasn't as same as watching the world from a cliff or a balcony. Now she felt more free and connected to nature.

When she looked down she saw Gohan smiling at her with a proud smile. She smiled back and waved and he waved back. Then he slowly lifted himself up to her level.

-It's beautiful isn't it?-asked Gohan admiring the view. They could see entire area from up there. All the forests, rivers and mountains in the distance.

-Yeah, it is.-answers Video. They admired the view for couple more minutes in comfortable silence. Then Gohan said.

-Well we should get down and prepare to head back home. It's near lunch time. -

-Yeah. You can not pass out on lunch, can you? - asked Videl jokingly.

-Ah come on Videl. I try to control myself - he earned questionable look from Videl - well sometimes.

As they were returning home Gohan suddenly asked her.

-Videl. What do you like to do in your free time? - asked Gohan.

-Why would you like to know? - asked Videl surprised. Gohan never asked her anything about her hobbies or anything personal like that.

-W-well I was just wondering? - said Gohan nervously scratching the back of his head.

 _Oh my God there it is again. That cute and shy Gohan. OH WHAT A HE'LL AM I THINKING ABOUT!! Maybe he just wants to start a conversation._

-Well I like to hang out with my friends, eat ice cream, go to the cafe... Well most of that stuff I haven't been able to do since I got here. I mean my training is very important. - answers Videl.

Meanwhile in Gohans head. _CAFE, HANGING OUT, ICE CREAM. IT WAS THAT SIMPLE!! Well that solves my problem._

W-well I can take you out to Orange Star city if y-you want. - asked Gohan. _Here goes nothing._

 _OMG!! Is he asking me on a date._

-Like a d-date? - asked Videl blushing a little.

-Well it doesn't have to be a date. More like hanging out. I mean you said that you didn't get to do that kind of stuff lately because of training. It would be a nice change of pace for both of us. -he said.

-Well if you put it that way... Yeah why not. We can get to know each other better too. I mean we don't talk that much about our personal life because of the training.-agreed Videl.

-Well then how about Saturday?-asked Gohan.

-Yeah that's sounds right. - that was when they reached the house.

When Gohan entered his room that evening he couldn't help but to jump in triumph.

-Yes I did it! Who would have thought that asking a girl out on a date would be that simple. We'll its not a date, but it's a start. - yes our general has developed a crush on his student and subordinate.

In the other room Videl had similar thoughts. _Wow so he basically asked me out on a date. I don't know if he likes me or just wants to hang out. I guess I'll see soon enough. However he did look so cute when he asked me._

 **A/N:** So the stage has been set. A little romance here and there. Well I think it's romance, kind of... Anyway I hope you enjoyed this video, leave like and subscribe.. Wait wrong website... I mean please review.


	8. Update

**A/N:**

Hello readers. I'm really sorry for not updating lately. I'm very busy these days. I just want you to know that I have not given up on this story. I promise that I'll update regularly on weekends and maybe more in between. Basically two or three chapters a week. I hope you understand. You can expect new chapter this evening, because it's past 00:00 am where I live, or tomorrow morning. Again I'm really sorry. Thanks.


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Here is another chapter. Long awaited "date". Thanks for your patience. Please enjoy.

Disclaimer : Don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters.

 **Chapter seven**

 **Saturday afternoon**

-Videl, are you ready to go? - asked Gohan who was waiting in front of the house with Goten.

-I'm coming! - came Videls voice from other side of the door.

She then came out of the house with Chi-Chi close behind her.

-Oh I'm so proud of my little boy! His first date!- said his mother with cheerful voice.

-Come on mum its not a date. We are just hanging out. Getting to know each other a little better. And besides you are making Videl feel little embarrassed. - he said chuckling at the little blush on her face.

-Just be good and don't come late. - said Chi-Chi.

-Yeah see ya later big brother!- said Goten.

-Bay mum, Bay squirt!! - said Gohan and Videl at the same time. Then they flew away towards Orange Star City.

As they flew Gohan got a better look at Videl. She was wearing jeans and simple t-shirt. Her hair was let loose this time. _Wow, it those look better this way. Her long raven hair carried by the wind like that..._ He then realized that he was staring to long and turned his head towards the horizon quickly.

 _Why was he staring at me for so long. Maybe he thinks I have dressed to simple..._ Thought Videl.

 _It's not like he didn't._ Gohan was wearing jeans and t-shirt too but he wore a hoodie over it.

They have landed in the park in an empty area.

-So where do we go now?-asked Videl.

-I don't know. You tell me. I don't know the area like you do. -

-Well there is a cinema couple of blocks away. We could go and see if there is a good movie. - Videl suggested.

-Well that's not a bad idea. Let's go. - said Gohan.

When they reached the cinema there was a pretty large crowd of people waiting for something.

-There must be a new movie. Tonight is probably the premier.

Wanna check it out.?-asked Videl.

-Yeah let me just put my identity camouflage. - said Gohan taking out sunglasses out of nowhere and putting them on. - Ah much better. -

-Seriously...- said Videl shaking her head.

-What, they are cool. - said Gohan defensively.

-Whatever you say... Let's go mister shades. - said Videl jokingly.

They soon found out that it was the premier of the new movie "Defenders of Earth". It was a movie based on EDFs battle with Bojacks pirate fleet.

-Hey nobody told me about this... Wait a minute... supported by Capsule Corp... why haven't they told me!-said Gohan irritated.

-It's to late anyway. All of the tickets are probably sold out. - said Videl feeling little disappointed.

-Oh nothing is out of reach of Son Gohan, general of the Earth Defense Front. - said Gohan with smug voice.

-Here he goes acting all high and mighty again... -

Gohan marched over towards ticket post and said.

\- I would like two tickets please. -

-Sorry kid it's all sold out. -

-Then what are those ten other tickets out there. -

-Non of your businesses kid, now beat it. - said now irritated man.

-OK see ya later. - said Gohan walking away satisfied.

-Here you go. - he said handing one ticket to Videl.

-Wow so there were some left. -

-Yeah, there _were_ -said Gihan chuckling little darkly.

-Gohan. What did you do? - asked Videl looking at him sternly.

-Well the kind sir didn't want to sell them so I had to use my advantages to take two. Don't worry I left the money. -

Then there was a lot girlish voice behind them.

-Videl!! OMG is that you? - it was a girl about their age with short blonde hair. Behind her was a boy with a long blond hair.

-Oh Erasa, Sharpner. I haven't seen you two for half a year!-said Videl.

-Yeah I'm so glad to see you. And who is your handsome boyfriend. - Erasa asked blinking in Gohans direction.

-Yeah babe, I thought that we were ment to be together. - said Sharpener in mock hurt voice.

-He is not my boyfriend. Guys this is Gohan. Gohan, these are my friends Erasa and Sharpner. -

-It's nice to meet you. Every friend of Videls, is my friend too. - he said shaking hands with both of them. - So are you here to see the movie too?-

-Well we were going to, but all the tickets are sold so it's a bad luck. - said Sharpner.

Gohan then pulled out two more tickets from his pocket and handed them to Erasa and Sharpner.

-And now you can. - said Gohan smiling. - Seems that luck still didn't give up on you friend. -

-Wow thanks dude. I don't know what to say. - said Sharpner in disbelief.

-Yeah Gohan thank you. You are so sweet. Videl is lucky to have you! - said Erasa cheerfully.

Videl pulled Gohan closer to her and whispered.

-Where did those two tickets come from Gohan? Don't tell me you stole them? - said Videl.

-Of course not. What do you take me for? I paid for them too. - said Gohan defensively. - That guy was going to sell them on the black market so it's better this way. Right? -

-Fine, but don't get used to taking things without question. It's a crime and I used to beat up criminals and throw them in jail.-said Videl as a matter of fact.

-Well I'm sorry officer, it won't happen again. - said Gohan in mock scared voice.

-Hey what are you two whispering about out there. Let's hurry up, the movie is about to start. - said Erasa.

 **After the movie**

-That movie was so cool! - said Sharpner.

-Yeah and effects were amazing. - added Erasa.

-That's all good and nice, but the story is crap. That's not how the battle went down. - said Gohan.

-And you would know that how? - asked Sharpner.

-I was there.-said Gohan plainly.

-WHAT!? - said Erasa and Sharpner simultaneously.

-Yeah guys he is my instructor in the EDF. - said Videl.

-Really, he!?- asked Erasa.

-That's right. He is non other then General Son Gohan of EDF. -

said Videl.

-WOW! - said Sharpner. - I heard he was young, but not our age. -

-Yeah, that's me... - said Gohan in bored voice.

After about half an hour of walk and annoying questions from Erasa and Sharpner, they said they needed to go back home, much to Gohans relief.

-Ah those two. We were friends since we were able to walk. - said Videl watching two friends walk away.

-Yeah they are nice, but little annoying with all those questions.-

-Well I guess so. Where next?-

-Well we still have some time. Wanna grab some dinner. - asked Gohan.

-Yeah why not. Just don't go eating half of restaurant while you are at it. - said Videl laughing.

-Don't you worry. I have it under control. -

In the end Gohan ended eating just a quarter of the restaurant. Thank God for his EDF pay check.

Now they were sitting and drinking juice after the meal.

-So Videl, I was meaning to ask you. What is Mr Satan doing these days. - asked Gohan little unsure. He thought that it would bring some bad memories.

-Well he had to start from the bottom. He reopened his dojo and started teaching kids basic martial arts. There are not many students because of the fact of him being a fraud, but I'm proud of him that he is not stuck up anymore and that he is doing something usefull. - said Videl smiling.

-Well that's good to hear.-said Gohan with relief. It seems that his intervention was actually good change for Hercule.

-When we are on topic of dad's... I was wondering to ask you if it's OK? -

-You want to ask me about my dad, don't you? - he stated the obvious.

-Yeah... -

Gohan sighted and began.

-You know that guy that fought Cell after your dad? - she nodded. - Well during my battle with Cell and when he saw that he is going to lose he wanted to blow himself up and destroy the Earth with him. So my father took it upon himself to save the world and teleported Cell far off in space and Cell blew up killing him. - finished Gohan.

-I'm sorry Gohan for asking, I shouldn't have. - said Videl. She felt terrible and selfish for asking when she knew it was not pleasant topic, but her curiosity got better of her.

-You don't have to apologize. It was my fault, not yours. If I have finished Cell sooner dad would still be alive and Goten would have a father. - said Gohan in sad voice full of quilt.

They haven't talked much after that. They flew back home in silence. When they landed in front of the house Gohan was just about to get in when Videl grabbed his hand and pulled him back.

-Gohan. I really had fun tonight. Again I'm really sorry for asking you that question. - said Videl.

-I told you alre-he was then suddenly cut off by Videl pressing her lips against his cheek.

-Thank you. - that was all she said before she stormed inside the house leaving frozen Gohan alone outside.

He slowly brought up his hand and placed it on the cheek where she kissed him. All that he could say was

-Deam-

 **A/N:** Uff hardest chapter I wrote so far. About that "Goku teleported Cell into space" was so that Videl would not find out about afterlife. I hope you enjoyed. Please review.


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Hello my readers and welcome to another chapter of this story. I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer : Don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters.

 **Chapter nine**

It has been two months since Gohan started training Videl. She mastered flying and ki control. Gohan was amazed by her fast progress. Today he was going to teach her the final lesson in ki training.

-Videl, today I'm going to teach you how to sense ki. - said Gohan.

-Sense ki? Why, we have scouters?- asked Videl.

-Some enemies can hide their power level. I will teach you how to do that too by teaching you how to sense it. Scouters can read power level that a person is emitting, but some have mastered how to lower it to deceive their opponents. It can be vary useful in battle. - explained Gohan.

-I see. So how do I do it?-asked Videl.

-Well it's very simple. You just have to release your ki and let it wash over the area. It gives you a second sight. You can feel objects and energy around you.-

-OK then I'll try. - Videl then released her ki and closed her eyes. She could fell a large energy close to her and she assumed it was Gohan, but she could not feel anything else.

-I was able to sense just you. - said Videl.

-That's because I'm the closest most powerful energy in the area. You'll need more practice to improve your sensing but when you know the basics it's easy. - said Gohan. -Well I think that's enough for today. Let's go home. -

They were walking home in silence. They didn't talk much about that night when they went to the cinema. They mostly talked about the training and about the aliens and different races, how to fight them and stuff.

-Gohan, can I ask you another personal question? - asked Videl nervously. There it was, her curiosity again.

-We are friends Videl so shoot. -

-Well you are as old as me right?-he nodded- So how old were you when you started fighting, how do you know so much?-

-I was on the front lines since I was four years old. - said Gohan making Videl gasp in surprise - there were some powerful enemies coming to purge the Earth of all life and we needed all the warriors we can get. I was son of Goku and he was very powerful so they assumed that I would be too. They were right. After a year of training I was ready for the fight but it didn't go well for me. - said Gohan.

-So you won the battle?-

-Yes we did, but we lost some good friends and warriors. One of those enemies is now one of the most powerful beings on the planet besides me. You know him as general Vegeta.-

-Realy?! He wanted to purge the Earth? - asked Videl shocked.

-Yes. He was quiet an assholl back then, but my father and a greater threat had brought us together, also the one women that is now his wife.-saud Gohan.

-You mean Bulma Brifes? - asked Videl.

-Yes. What I said to you today must stay between us. If any of the soldiers and officers found this out it would not be good. You understand right? - asked Gohan looking at her.

-Yes I do. Your secret is safe with me. - assured him Videl.

Gohan smiled and placed his hand on her shoulder.

-I'm glad that I can talk to you about these things. It is good to have someone to talk to besides my family. - said Gohan.

-It's nothing. We are friends after all. - said Videl smiling.

-Yeah friends... _\- For now._ Thought Gohan. He did like Videl. She was very pretty and had a beautiful smile. He also liked her stubbornness and determination. He just thought that it was not a good time to start a relationship. He was still little young and had to much responsibilitys.

-And what about that bigger threat that you mentioned? - asked Videl curiously.

-Well that's story for another time.-

-Ah come on don't be like that. - Gohan was not budging- please. - she said with pappy dog eyes that she probably learned from Goten.

-No Videl my word is final. Remember patience. - said Gohan wisely.

-Oh you are no fun.-said Videl frowning.

-The more you wait, the more interesting will it be to hear. - said Gohan chuckling. _Oh man she looks so cute when she is angry._

 **Two days later**

Videl was perfecting her ki sensing. Gohan have planed to show her a training game that could help her to improve.

-Videl. Come here. - Videl got up from her sitting position and walked over to him.

-Yes? -

-Today we are going to play training game. Ever herd of hide and seek?-

-Of course I did. -

-Well we are going to play it today. You will have to use your ki sensing to find me. And then you'll need to suppress your ki so that I can't find you. You get it? - asked Gohan after explaining.

-Sounds simple enough. - said Videl.- So I'm searching first? -

-Yep. See ya. - he said as he disappeared.

-Oh gosh this will take a while. - said Videl.

She them tried to concentrate and remember what Gohans ki felt like. _He has strong ki so it won't be that hard. Right?_ Well ss it turns out Gohan could hide his ki pretty good. Videl spend half an hour searching for him through the woods without much success.

Then suddenly she felt large ki coming from behind her. She turned around and ran as fast as she could towards the ki. Then the ki disappeared. She then searched the area for that ki again. She could feel small ki coming from above her. She looked up and saw Gohan sitting on the brench of the tree.

-Took you long enough. - said Gohan jokingly.

-Well I found you, didn't I? - said Videl.

-Yes you did, well done.-said Gohan patting her on the back.

It was now Videls turn to hide. Gohan gave her ten seconds head start before he got on with the search. Gohan needed around fifteen minutes to find her. He emitted his ki so that she could feel him and relocate every time he was near her. She also did a great job at hiding his ki but he still menaged to find her without much of a problem.

Videl was soon nearing the end of her training. She was getting quiet strong while training with him. He was proud of her and couldn't wait to see how she will do in the simulation and the time chamber.

 **A/N:** Another chapter done and we are nearing the end of Videls training. Soon there will be more existing stuff. To be honest this is the hardest part of the story I have to write. The rest I have all planed out. I hope you enjoyed. Please review.


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N:** WHAT IS UP MY READERS!!! I'M BACK!!! Finally finished reading "War and peace" for school. That's the main reason that I wasn't able to update for over a week. Anyway here's the new chapter. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer : Don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters.

 **Chapter ten**

Gohan and Videl were sitting in EDF jetcopter. Videl was wearing her military uniform, while Gohan was wearing his general armor with a shoulder blade and a cape hanging from it. He had a couple of medals hanging from his chest plate. Videl noticed how he looked very hendsome in his uniform, but that wasn't the main thought that occupied her mind. She was wondering where were they going. Gohan just told her that this was another part of her training.

-Would you at least tell me why are we not flying there? - asked Videl.

-Standard procedure. - answered Gohan simply.

 _We are probably going to some military complex._ _Why else would we wear our uniforms_ _and travel in EDF jetcopter_ _? Maybe this will be my first mission. OMG!!! I'M so exited!!!_ Thought Videl.

They were traveling in silence for about an hour. Gohan looked irritated and annoyed, like her. _Maybe_ _he's annoyed by "standard procedure", too._

-So when will we be there? - she asked. Gohan was just about to answer when pilots voice came from the pilot cabin.

-We will arrive on our destination in five minutes sir. - said the pilote.

-That answers your question. - said Gohan. He then started talking again in serious tone - now remember to act towards me like towards your superior. We don't want other soldiers to think you are getting a special treatment.-

-Sir, yes sir! - said Videl saluting and smiling. Gohan saluted back and smiled too. He hoped that Videl can build bonds with her fellow comrades.

The jetcopter landed and the door opened. Gohan was the first to come out and Videl right after him. Waiting for them outside were two rows of soldiers, their commander and two other people that looked like aliens.

-Attention! - ordered commander to his man. They straightened themselves and waited patiently for their next order.

-Satan, fall in. - Gohan order Videl.

Videl saluted and found a gap in the rows, probably her place. On her left was another girl, or better said woman. She had short blonde hair and was taller then her for a head. On her right was a giant man. He was bald and had a lot of muscle. Even though he looked intimidating, Videl could feel a lot of kindness in him. Her thoughts were cut of by Gohan strong and commanding voice.

-Soldiers, man and woman, defenders of Earth. You are best of the best of our military. You are the elite unit, the spearhead in battles. You are those that give other soldiers hope on the battlefield when they see you...or am I wrong? - said Gohan.

-Sir, no sir! - roared the soldiers.

-Of course I'm not! Now this two months will be the hardest months of your lives. You will undergo most extreme training in the world. Think you are up for it?-asked Gohan.

-Sir, yes sir!!- roared the soldiers again more loudly. Gohan smirked with pride showing on his face.

-Now this place is called the Lookout. From here the Earth guardians have guarded the Earth for hundreds of years and longer. Now it's our turn to guard it for ourselves because it's our home. I'm happy to interduce to you our current guardian Dende. You will treat him with respect he deserves. Dende, would you like to say something to our soldiers? - asked Gohan looking at Dende.

-Yes Gohan. I would like to. - Gohan moved aside to let Dende speak. - My dear friends, welcome to the Lookout. I thank you for helping me with this difficult job of defending the Earth. I'm glad that so many young people wish to defend their homes, families and friends. I'm glad that I can share this responsibility with such brave, good and honorable young men and women such as yourselves.-Said Dende with happiness in his voice.

-Sir, it is an honor sir!! - roared soldiers moved by the amount of praise that they received from the Earths guardian.

-Thank you. That is all. - finished Dende. Gohan smiled and stud again in front of the soldiers.

-Then I'm leaving you in the hands of commander Burns. Commander Burns, when you sort out the recruits, come to my office. - commanded Gohan.

-Sir, yes sir.-Burns saluted and turned to the soldiers. - All right you lot. I'll show you to your rooms. Now turn right! - he ordered. Now the soldiers were standing in the colon. - Forward March! - they started marching in unison towards the building. Videl was used to marching like this and so where the others. She has done a great deal of it in martial arts camp and in weight camp.

-You gave quite a speech. I didn't know you had it in you.-said Gohan to Dende when they were alone.

-You really think so? I was quite nervous and thought that I was going to screw up. - joked Dende.

-Well you didn't. You can inspire people very well. They would die for you if you ordered them. - said Gohan. Dende looked surprised when he heard that from Gohan.

-Well I guess the years on the battlefield and in the army has changed you a lot, hasn't it?-said Dende. He was sad that his Friend had to grow up so fast like him.

-Yes.-said Gohan - I guess they did.

There were two rooms, one for men and one for women. There was exact number of beds in each room for every person, no more, no less. There were just five girls and fifteen boys. _I guess the concept of fighting was always more popular with men, but it's nice that there is so many girls. I wouldn't like to be only girl here._ Thought Videl. She chose her bed and sat on it. Then she was surrounded by two other girls. They were looking at her curiously. Then the one with short blonde hair that was standing next to her earlier spoke.

-How old are you kid? I thought that there is age limit here. - she said and other nodded. Videl wasn't surprised that they were asking her this. She got that a lot in the camps.

-Well I'm thirteen. I got in because general Gohan owed me a favor, and I was very strong so they made an exception. - explained Videl.

-Oh! My! God! Is general your boyfriend! You came with him today! You must be special to him or something!- squeaked the girl with long red hair.

-W-what! It's not like that! He was just training me because I passed first two camps with perfect results and was youngest recruit so he took an interest in me. That's all!- _God I didn't thought there would be someone like Erasa here. Oh God I'm not going to survive this!!!_

Well what's your name then. Mine is Carla Bonnet. - said the girl with short blonde hair. - I'm nineteen. - she added.

-And mine is Lucy Kayden and I'm Eighteen. - said girl with long red hair.

-I'm Videl Satan. - she said. She awaited the expected reaction. In the camps some people didn't like her because of her father. Some have called her fraud, too. But the two girls just smiled and said.

-It's nice to meet you Videl. - They said. Videl smiled and was happy because she found friends here.

Other two girls didn't say much. They looked older than other three,maybe in their twenties.

Anyway Videl had a feeling that she would enjoy training here.

Comander Burns was standing in front of the door of Gohans office.

He knocked twice and from the other side was heard - Come in. - Burns opened the door and walked in. Gohan was standing near the window and was looking down on Earth.

-It is beautiful, our world. Wouldn't you agree Burns?-asked Gohan, still not looking at him.

-Yes it certainly is sir. - said Burns. - I can guess you wanted to talk about the girl you brought here. -

-Among the other things. - said Gohan.

-Well she did perfectly in camps and you trained her. I think she would be valuable asset to our military. - said Burns looking at Videls file that he had displayed - she is very young though. Are you sure she can handle this? -

-We'll see about that. She will have her chance to prove herself. - said Gohan.

-She would sir? - said Burns confused.

-Something is comeing Burns. It's nearing every day. I can feel it. It's moving slowly, taking its time. I need these men and women ready by the time it arrives. - said Gohan grimly.

-Are you sure sir. Maybe it's just a bad feeling. - said Burns. He was a little worried. _If something has general this worried, and he is the most powerful being I know, them what horrors must be comeing._

-I hope it is Burns, I hope it is. -

 **A/N:** Another chapter done. Hope you enjoyed. Now must return my attention to class. Please review.


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Here I am back with another chapter. Sorry for the wait but it can't be helped, I'm a busy person.

Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters.

 **Chapter eleven**

It was around seven in the morning. Videl and the rest of the soldiers were lined up on the lookout. They were waiting for commander Burns to put them in 4 squads of five. Videl hoped that she would be put in with eather Carla or Lucy. We'll she would rather be placed with Carla then Lucy, just don't tell her that.

-Alright soldiers. Today you will be placed in squads. Each squad will have five soldiers.- said Burns looking at his list. After looking it over for couple of seconds he announced the squads. - First squad will consist of: Jenkins, Bonnet, Satan, Martinez and Taylor. Second squad will consist of : Kayden, Brosh,... -

After commander finished announcing the squads he gave them two hours to get to know each other and then to randevu at the training area.

Videl took her time observing other three squad members. One of them was a huge muscle guy that was standing next to her yesterday. Other two she didn't recognize. One was normally build guy with short brown hair and the other one was smaller skinnier and had a little longer black hair.

Huge guy interduced himself first.

-My name is Bob Jankins. Pleased to meet you. - Videls guess about him not being a brute were accurate.

-For such a huge guy you sure have manners. No offense. - said guy with short brown hair jokingly. Bob just nodded at his remark. - Anyway my ne is Joffery Taylor, but you can call me Jeff. -

-Jack Martinez. - said the short guy with black hair. He sounded uninterested, but not rude at the same time. He didn't say anything else after that.

-Well my name is Carla Bonnet. I say you look like an interesting bunch. Can't wait to fight alongside you. - said Carla excitingly.

-And who is the youngest member of our squad? - said Jeff looking at Videl.

-My name is Videl Satan. Nice to meet you. - said Videl.

-So how old are you. You look like you are around thirteen and fourteen. However there must more to you. Otherwise you wouldn't be here. - said Bob.

-Well I'm pretty strong and I can sense ki without scouters. I guess that counts for something. What about the rest of you. - asked Videl looking them over. She could already guess what their special abilities are.

 **Meanwhile**

-Here is the report you wanted on our new squads sir. - said Burns handing Gohan stack of papers.

-Thank you. You are free to leave. - said Gohan. - And don't forget to send me a report about their training today. -

-Yes sir. - Burns turned to leave but was interrupted by Gohan.

-Wait. There won't be a need for report. I'll be there myself. - said Gohan.

-Suit yourself, less job for me. Am I free to go, sir?-

-Dismissed. - said Gohan waving him off and returning his attention towards the report.

 _So Videls squad... Interesting. Joffery Taylor : energetic, friendly, tactician, good material for a squad leader. Then there is Bob Jankins: strong, big energy reserves and can take a punch, a perfect guy to deal some damage. Carla Bonnet: average strength and speed, what separates her from the others is her unpredictable fighting. She isn't expecially strong and fast but a good blow where opponent is expecting it the least can prove lethal. Now about Jack Martinez: quiet, tends to himself, but very fast. His small structure gave him incredible speed and ability to deal sharp blows, that also gives him ability to be a good scout, hard to see and faster then light. And now we come to Videl Satan: friendly and smart, average strength and above average speed, although not like Jacks. Her main ability is her perfect ki sensing that gives her squad the tactical advantage. Quiet the squad that is. They will have their chance to prove themselves._ Thought Gohan. He couldn't wait for todays simulation.

 **Training area**

Videl and her squad were waiting at the training area for their commander. They were first to arrive. Not long after them came the other three squads. They were all cheating until...

-Attention! - came commanders loud and strict voice. They all stopped what they were doing and lined up in two lines standing still.

-Today, soldiers, you get to prove yourself against the enemy. You will be engaged in a simulation of the battlefield. I hope I'll see some good teamwork from you. Also today general Gohan will be watching you so that will give you some extra motivation.-just as he finished speaking Gohan appeared beside him. Soldiers flinched a little at his sudden appearance but quickly composed themselves and saluted.

-At ease. - ordered Gohan. - Today you get to prove me that you are worth to be part of Earth Special Forces or ESF for short. Now go out there and impress me. -

-Sir, yes sir. - said soldiers. Gohan looked at them in confusion.

-Commander Burns, did these soldiers had anything to eat for breakfast? - asked Gohan.

-Yes, they did sir. - answered Burns hiding the smirk.

-I don't think they did. I could barely hear them just then. Now... WILL YOU IMPRESS ME OUT THERE!!?? - roared Gohan.

-SIR, YES SIR!!! - roared the soldiers.

-Good. Commander they are all yours. - said Gohan.

-OK people gear up and be ready. First of will be 1st squad.-said Burns.

Videl and her squad were fully equipped for the upcoming battle. They each wore their full field military gear, including helmets with scouters, except for Videl,who didn't need a scouter.

They entered the empty room. It was dark and they couldn't see anything. Then they heard computer voice. -Simulation will begin in ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one. - Then there was a bright light all around them that forced them to close their eyes.

When Videl opened her eyes again they were standing in the devastated city.

-1st squad, do you copy? - came voice of commander Burns from thir radios that were inside their helmets.

-Loud and clear sir. - answered Jeff.

-Good. Your mission is to take out the enemy convoy that is transporting a valuable supplies to their unit that is engaged in combat. Those supplies could be used by the enemy to break through our forces. Destroy the supplies. Is that clear?- asked commander.

-Understood sir. Alright people let's move out.-said Jeff.

After five minutes of walking they could hear sound of engine in the distance. Jeff gestured for them to stop and to take cower behind the rubble.

-OK people we need a plan. - said Bob.

-Alrady have one. Charge them and kick some ass. - said Carla itching fore some action.

-Nice plan, but let's take a more sattle approach. Now Jack. You go and scout out ahead and see how many are there and how high their power level is. - said Jeff.

-Understood. - said Jack quietly and he dissappeared. He came back a minute later. - Fifteen guard and two vehicles. Average power level 1500-5000.-

-Good work Jack. - said Videl. Jack just nodded.

-Good. Now me, Bob and Carla will attack head-on while Videl and Jack circle around and attack them from behind while they are distracted. - Jeff explexplaind his plan. Everybody agreed with the plan. It sounded simple and effective.

-OK then Videl, Jack, move out. - orders Jeff.

Bob, Jeff and Carla were silently approaching the convoy. They wanted to get as close as possible so their attack could be more effective.

-We are in position.-said Videl over the radio.

-Understood- said Jeff.-Now Bob target the trucks first. -

-With pleasure. - said Bob. He then rose up in the air quickly and fired two large beames of energy at the trucks. One truck blew up while the other one was damaged and started to move away from the battlefield. Jeff and Carla joined Bob in fighting off the enemy.

-One of the trucks is retreating!-shouted Carla while fighting off two of the aliens.

-I got it! - said Videl. She flew after the truck. She fired cocouple of ki blasts and damaged its roof that completely fell off. She then landed and grabbed the driver tossing him out and firing the ki blast at him sending him far away.

She jumped of the truck and fired another blast at it, making it explode.

They finished off together the rest of the enemy soldiers. The simulation was over.

When they came out of the room they were greeted with cheers from the other squads. Lucy approached Videl and Carla.

-You two were amazing in there. I hope I do at least half as good. - she said smiling. Videl and Carla smiled back.

All the squads have successfully passed the simulation. Gohan spoke to them again.

-You showed great teamwork in there soldiers. I'm very proud of you. You proved me that you are the best. Good luck with your training and grow stronger. - said Gohan.

-SIR, YES SIR!!-

-Now that's more like it. -

That night Videl was on night duty and was walking around the lookout and admiring it's beauty. Then suddenly someone cought her hand.

-What the..!? Oh general it's you. - said Videl saluting.

-We are alone now. You can now drop the soldier act around me. - said Gohan smiling.

Videl smiled and asked - So, how did I do today Gohan?-

-You were brilliant. I expected no less from you. - said Gohan. His praise made Videl blush, what Gohan was quick to catch. - Videl, are you OK, you look a little red there? - he said chuckling. That only made Videl blush even more.

-Ah, shut up! Anyway is there anything you wanted to talk about in particular?-asked Videl turning around so that he couldn't see her face.

-I wanted to tell you that I have to leave the lookout. I was away from my duties for to long. - said Gohan.

Videl turned around and hugged him. Gohan was a little stunned by her gesture. They stayed like that for couple of minutes. Videl then let go of him and smiled.

-Thank you Gohan. For everything. You changed my life forever and gave me the chance to be a part of something bigger then myself. You even took your time to train me. So, again, thank you Gohan. - now it was Gohans turn to blush. _Her smile is the most beautiful thing I ever saw..._

-Who is red now, Gohan? - asked teasingly Videl.

-Ah come on! It can't be helped. Next time we meet I'm taking you out on dinner. - said Gohan witch made Videl lough. - What, I'm serious! -

They bought laughed when Gohan with regret had to end the happy moment.

-I really must be going. You train hard now.-said Gohan.

-I will. I promise. Next time we spar I'm going to beat you. - said Videl raising her fist in the air.

-We'll see about that. Goodbye. - said Gohan as he flew in the air.

-Goodbye. - said Videl as she watched him fly away.

 **A/N:** Well there it is. I hope it was worth the wait. I hope you enjoyed, too. Exiting stuff is on the way. Please rewiev.


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N** : Good evening ladies and gentlemen. On the tonights schedule we have another chapter of my story. We are sorry for the delay due to some technical difficulties. I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters.

 **Chapter twelve**

It has been a month since Videl started her training on the Lookout. She and her squad mates have grown really close, like family. They would eat together, train together, study together, and spend their free time together. Videl was happy to have found such a good friends.

They all had their reason for joining EDF. Carla has joined because she had nothing better to do. She was failing college and saw and opportuniti not to end up living with her parents for the rest of her life. Jeff joined because he wanted to be part of something bigger then himself. His father served in EDF but he died when Bojack attacked. Bob joined because he wanted to fight powerful aliens. He was a boxer before he joined and was very good at it, but he got bored of that and decided his strength will be more useful in defending the Earth. Jack joined because... well he had no real choice. It was that, or jail. He used to pick pockets and steal food in the East city. He lived in the streets and he tried to feed himself and other children. When they captured him he was offered to join th the EDF because of his speed and potential. He agreed and he is sending all of his salary back to the children so that they can feed themselves because he was not there to provide.

They were all good and friendly, well almost everybody. Jack didn't talk much. They struggled to even get the story out of him.

Nevertheless Videl liked her new friends.

Their squad as a whole was the best squad on the lookout. They kicked ass in simulations and were at the top. Commander Burns was really proud of them, not that he would show it often.

It was just another morning assembly at seven o'clock, but today commander had a special announcement.

-Soldiers! You've come a long way in you training and I'm proud of you. Your training is officially over. - said their commander.

Most of the soldiers failed to hide their surprise. Some of them started cheering. Videl was confused. She thought this training would be harder and would push her to her limits.

-All right! Seattle down! I wasn't finished! - shouted Burns clearly angry that they would ditch their discipline so fast.

-There is still one more thing to be done, for those who are up for it of course. -

Some of the soldiers gulped sensing the seriousness in commanders voice.

-This last challenge will let you test your abilities to their limits and its not for everybody. For you your training is over. I will not judge you if you chose not continue your training. First I'll let our good host to explain the features of your last challenge. -

They heard footsteps coming from their left. It was Earths God Dende and his advisor Mr Popo.

-Good morning to you our brave soldiers!- greeted them Dende in polite voice.

-Sir, good morning sir! - answerd soldiers.

-Your last challenge will be the hardest one of them all. It will test your strength, speed and mind. It is the time chamber. - said Dende in serious voice that gave everybody chills down their spine. - It's the place where time moves slowly then here. You can spend a year in there and only one day would pass outside. Gravity, weather, air pressure... it's all irrelevant in the chamber. One second it can be so hot that the glass would melt, and the other so cold that it can freeze the entire ocean. The space inside is without borders and you can easily get lost and never return. So I ask you to carefully think this over before deciding to train in there or not. That is all. - with that Dende finished his explanation.

Dende and Mr Pope returned to the building leaving nervous soldiers deep in thought.

-You have until tomorrow to decide- said Burns - dismissed!-

 **Later that day**

-So what are you guys going to chose? - asked Carla her squad mates- Should we end our training now or should we strive to become stronger?-

-I know the answer for that question: HELL YEAH! - said energetic Jeff.

-Me too. I want to be as strong as possible.- said Videl raising her fist in the air.

-Well if Videl's going then I will too. I don't want some kid being stronger then me. - said Carla playfully causing Videl to frown.

-If all the ladies are going then what kind of man would I be if I chickend out now. - said Bob bumping his fist together.

Jack just nodded.

-Well then it's settled. We are going into the time chamber! - said Jeff decisively and everybody nodded in agreement.

 **Tomorrow**

-Oh my God. We are the only ones that are going in. - said Jeff nervously when they were singled out from the others.

-Well at least they know their limits. - said Carla.

-The 1st squad has decided to train in the time chamber. They are the top squad here so it's expected. To the rest of you I congratulate for successfully finishing your training. You will be assigned to your posts in about a week. You can go or you can wait for your comrades from 1st squad to finish their training that will for you last two hours, while they will be in there for about a month. - soldiers nodded and Burns averted his attention back to 1st squad. - You can enter whenever you are ready. -

-Sir yes sir. - said 1st squad.

They saluted to the rest of the soldiers and they saluted back. They turned around and started marching towards the entrance of the chamber.

 **A/N:** I'm so sorry for not uploading for so long guys. First there was school with it's last month marathon for fixing the grades. I was like "I'll wait till summer holiday" and when it started I was like "Just a week to catch my breath". Yeah I'm a lazy bastard I know OK. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter. There will be more to come soon. Please review.


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N:** Another hour (hour?) another chapter. Well I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters.

 **Chapter thirteen**

-Wow, this place is big. - that's the only thing they were able to think about when they entered the time chamber.

Bob moved forward and was about to step off of the platform and on the white floor of the endless space. As soon as he did he fell to his knees.

-Bob are you alright!? - asked worried Videl. She thought that something was wrong with him.

-I'm a-alright. It's just as Dende has said. The g-gravity is much higher. - Bob managed to say under the large pressure.

-It will take some time to adapt but we'll menage. - said Jeff.

-How are we going to train in here? What's the program? - asked Carla.

-We'll just do our usual training until we adapt, then we'll think something up. - said Jeff.

There were five beds and two bathrooms. The problem of food was solved when they found full stacked fridge that looked like it could feed Gohan for a week (at least that's what Videl thought). But that was it. It was just that one room and nothing else. It was a little intimidating to them that they were surrounded by the empty and endless white space.

 **One week later**

Videl and Carla were sparing while the other three guys had a battle royal to see who is better.

They adapted quite well to the time chamber. They were getting quite stronger too.

Videl and Carla were equals when it came to sparing. They were just about to end the spar when they heard a large explosion. It came from where the guys were sparing.

From the smoke came out Bob and Jeff. They were all bruised and cut, but they were smiling.

-That was a nice spar man! You got super strong! - said Jeff putting his hands behind his back.

-You to have improved very much since we came in here. - said Bob patting Jeff on the back.

-Well you to sure made a mess of yourselfs. - said Carla - I hope Jack isn't so messy. However he is pretty fast so I doubt you even hit him once. -

-Yeah you were very good to Jack. - said Jeff smiling while turning around to look at his comrade. As soon as he did his eyes wident. Jack was nowhere to be seen.

-Oh my God where is he!? - shouted Videl.

-He probably got blasted away by that last attack! - said Bob.

-You idiots! You should have been more careful! - shouted Carla.

-Don't worry I'll get him in a sec. - said Jeff ready to blast away in the void to find his friend. As soon as he did though Bob caught his hand - What are you doing!? Let me go deam it! -

-It's no use! If you go you will be lost too! - said Bob tightening the grip on Jeffs hand.

-So what, are we suppose to let him die out here!? - struggled Jeff.

-Nobody sead that. - said Videl trying to calm the situation. - We need a plan. -

Jeff has stopped struggling against Bob and he let him go.

-Yeah I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking.-said Jeff in low voice.

-I'll try to reach him on his scouter. - said Carla - Jack, Jack. Come in Jack. -

There was a static sound of rumble before they heard Jack's voice.

-Loud and clear. - said Jack. Everybody was relived by the sound of his voice.

-Can you send us your direction via scouter? - asked Carla.

-Negative. My scouter got damaged during the explosion. - answered Jack.

-Listen Jack don't move or you'll go even deeper into the void. - said Carla.

-Understood. - said Jack.

-Tell him to raise his power level so I can locate him. - said Videl - When I find him you'll all raise your power levels so I can come back. - explained Videl.

-Are you sure? That's a bit risky. - said Bob.

-That may be, but it's the safest route we have now. - said Videl decisively. She was ready to risk her life to save her comrade and friend, after all this is why she joined the EDF, to save others.

 **Two hours later**

Videl has successfully returned Jack to the building. Bob and Jeff apologized to him and he accepted it.

-Well done Videl. - said Carla - I'm beat, let's take a bath. -

-Yeah a good idea. - said Videl as they took of to the bathroom.

-That was a good plan you thought out. - said Carla while they were at the bath.

-Yeah thanks-said Videl

-Anyway where do you think we'll be assigned? I think somewhere on the planet. - said Carla

-Yeah I hope it is the Central City.-said Videl blushing a little.

-Oh you hope you'll see general Gohan often, am I right? - teased Carla. After that comment Videl blushed even harder.

-W-well, a-among the other t-things... - said Videl almost whispering.

-Tell me a little about him. You did spend a lot of time with him.- said Carla curiously.

For one hour Videl has talked to Carla about Gohan and their training together. Carla listened carefully. Videl was happy to be able to have a proper girl talk for once. It reminded her of Erasa.

-Well by the way you are describing him I'd say you like him.- said Carla.

-W-well you could say that. - said Videl blushing - B-but I don't know if he likes me back. I'm not that attractive and I'm such a tomboy. -

-Oh don't worry about that dear. You give yourself so little credit. You are a cute girl. And by the way you are developing quite nice... in all the right places. - said Carla with evil grin on her face.

-Carla... What are you d-doing? - said Videl with unsure voice.

For about couple of minutes from the girls bathroom could be heard girly screams.

-What are they doing in there? - asked Jack with a clueless face.

-Oh God if Videl wasn't underaged peeping on them would have been justified. - said Jeff with tears in his face. Bob punched him in the elbow.

-Show some respect you fool. - said Bob with serious voice.

-OK sorry man don't be so harsh.- said Jeff rubbing his elbow.

The rest of their training went smoothly. When they came out of the chamber commander Burns and some of the soldiers who stayed to wait for them to get out congratulated them.

Their strength improved almost three times. Jeff's power level was 27,000, Bob's was 30,000, Jack's 22,000, Carla's 21,000 and Videl's 26,000.

They were now ready for what was about to hit the Earth hard.

 **A/N:** Wow a cliffhanger. Sorry about that. Some girl talk too. Nah I don't know if I did that one good but who cares (everyone). I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I also gave you their power levels so you have some idea about their strength. Please review.


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N:** What's up my readers! Here I have another chapter for us tonight. Thanks for positive feedback. Hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters.

 **Chapter fourteen**

 _Just another boring day at the station._ Thought EDF soldier as he took another sip of his coffee. It was a nice and quiet morning. Soldier was sitting in the radio tower of the station along with his other buddy.

-So Luke how are the kids?-asked the other guy. Soldier known as Luke answered.

-They are alright I guess. School is going OK.- he turned to his friend. - I just hope we get some action around here--

 **BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

Sound of the alarm made both soldiers to jump. They started looking at the consoles and Luke saw that radar was going red.

-An unidentified spacecraft has enteredthe atmosphere!-said Luke hurriedly.

-How did they pass our space ring? - asked the other soldier.

-No time to think about that!-said Luke as he grabbed the microphone - ALL STATIONS! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! I REPEAT! THIS IS NOT A DRILL!-

Five minutes later two fighter squadrons were up in the air and were headed towards the spacecraft. There were ten of them in total.

As they approached the spacecraft they got into formation. Commander of the Crow squad ordered.

-Crow 1 and 2 go and make contact. Warn them that they'll be shot if they don't land. -

-Understand. Moving in. -

Each of them got to the one side of the spacecraft. It wasn't large. It could hold about 25 people of human size. Crow 1 made contact.

-Unidentified spacexraft. Land immediately or you'll be shoot. - there was no answer. Crow 1 prepared to repeat his threat - I repeat. Land immediately or--

BOOM!

Crow 1 exploded in hundreds of pieces.

-Crow 1 is down! I'm retreating! - said Crow 2 falling back into the formation.

-Understood Crow 2. Squad prepare to engage! - said Crow leader. - Don't destroy the spacecraft. It could hold waliuble info. -

-Understood sir! - Answerd the rest of the squad.

They began firing onto the engines of the ship. Ship fired back but it was four against one and it didn't stand much of a chance. Other squad was making sure that the ship doesn't try to escape. The ships engines exploded and it started to descend faster and faster.

-Command. Our job is done. - reported Crow leader.

-Roger that. Sending in ground team. - answer the man over the radio.

Ground team of twenty soldiers arrived near the crush site fairly fast. It looked abandoned. They approached it slowly expecting and ambush. And they were right. From their right flank came barrage of ki blasts.

-Take cover behind those rooks! - Ordered team leader. - Return fire! Return fire!-

After about ten minutes of skirmish team leader sent a grout of five to flank around the enemy.

-Cover fire! - orderd leader. Fifteen soldiers started firing in the derection of the enemy while the five soldiers made their way to the enemy's right flank.

The plan succseded. They menaged to capture one of the aliens. After searching the contest of the ship and analyzing its data they found the coordinates where the ship was headed. Ship also contained some kind of mining equipment.

 **At the station**

Gohan was furious. How could an alien ship pass their space ring unnoticed?! Hell have a word with the defense committee. But now was not the time for that. He needed to see this alien that they captured.

He entered the interrogation room. There were two soldiers that immediately saluted and tensed at his serious presence.

-Leave us. - said Gohan in commanding tone.

-Yes sir. - they said as they left the room in a hurry.

Alien didn't look like a threat. Hes power level was weak. It weared some kind of white armour whit an M on its chest plate.

-Why did you come to Earth? - asked Gohan in cold voice.

Alien tensed and it was obvious that he was scared of him, but it still looked relaxed, or more precisely, dazed. Like someone hit him on the head.

-We came here to dig... - he answered absently.

-Dig what? - pressed Gohan. It was obvious to him that the alien was controlled.

-I don't know... We were suppose to dig until we found it... - answered alian.

-Found what? - Gohan was growing impetiant now, but he had to be patient if he wanted answers.

-The master wants it. He says it holds a great power. He said it's called B--

Then something unexpected happened. Alien started to scream in pain as his eyes bulged out and his whole body started to inflate, like balloon that's about to pop. And that's what happened. The alien exploaded. Gohan was bearly able to shield himself from the insides of the alien.

-DEAM! - said Gohan. He was so close. The soldiers rushed in to see what happened. They were disquasted with the sight of recently whole alien.

-Clean this mess up! - said Gohan loudly before pushing past the soldiers without waiting for their replay.

He was sitting in one of the offices of the station. He didn't know what to do. He had no more leads. All he could do now was sit and wait for the report of the contest of the ship.

-Sir here are the reports that you asked for. - said the secretary.

-Thanks. - said Gohan. He took the report from her and opened it. - Could you please bring me a cop of coffee? -

-Of course sir - said the secretary. She left the room quietly leaving him for the time being.

Gohan started looking over the report. He read about the mining gear. _Well that explains the digging part. But where?_ He continued to read when his eyes widened in surprise. There it was. Coordinate of their flight. Without a second thought he opened the window and flew of with the report. He needed to do some digging.

-Sir, her's your coffee... - there was no one in the office. She sighted and took a sip of the coffee herself.

 **A/N:** It seems that things are getting a little interesting. Who were these aliens and what were you digging (I'm sure nobody had guessed by now)? Find out in the next chapter. Thanks for reading. Please review.


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N:** It's been 84 years... Well not that long but around six months since I last uploaded. I'm sorry for this long pause. Mix school with my lasines and that's what you get. But anyway, I didn't give up and I'm still alive. I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters.

 **Chapter** **15**

Gohan stood on a cliff overlooking the dig site. He ensured it was heavily guarded after alien attempt to infiltrate Earth. Not that there was not enough security with him there but protocols are protocols. Whatever those aliens were looking for he'll soon find out.

Although he had coordinates of the area where they were suppose to mine he didn't know the exact location. The result was that entire area became a maze of tunnels.

He waited for Piccolo and Vegeta to arrive. They wanted to know what was going on. He also needed them if things were to go south for some reason. Then one of the soldiers approached him and saluted.

-Sir we think we found something. - he said.

-Well what is it? -

-It's some sort of metal door sir. We didn't want to risk drilling it open because we didn't know what was on the other side so I came to report. - answerd the soldier.

-Smart man. I'll inspect it after general Vegeta and Piccolo arrive- just then Gohans head snapped towards the sky. He felt two powerful energies approaching - speak of the _devils_. - added Gohan with a smile.

Just then Piccolo and Vegeta landed near them. Piccolo was wearing his usual attire including white cloak and turban, and his gi while Vegeta was wearing the same armor as Gohan, a chest armor with one shoulder blade.

-Here we are brat - said Vegeta giving him an inpatient glare - now what was so important that you had to interrupt my training? -

\- Well it probably is something important if he had to call the two of us. - said Piccolo keeping a straight face.

-Well to be honest I don't know my self. But I just got a lead. - Gohan said and then turned to the soldier- Lead the way soldier.-

-Yes sir! - said the soldier and then started walking towards nearest mine entrance.

-Come, I'll explain everything on our way there - said Gohan gesturing for Vegeta and Piccolo to follow him.

He then proceeded to explain the happenings of the previous day. How alien ship succeeded in sneaking by their planetary defenses and how they found coordinates for this dig site here.

-I don't know what is down here so I called you two just in case something happens. - Gohan finished explaining.

-You were wise to do that Gohan. At least being strong didn't make you arrogant. - Piccolo said while tossing a look towards Vegeta.

-Tch. Whatever it is I just hope it's worth my time. - said Vegeta while frowning.

They reached the metal door that soldier was talking about. There were two more soldiers standing guard and they saluted when they saw them.

-Give me a report. - said Gohan to the soldier that led them there.

-Yes sir. We reached this door and didn't try to breach it because we were not sure what's behind it so we decided to call you sir. Our scouters can't detect anything behind them. - when soldier finished his report Gohan tried to expand his ki sensing. He thought that ki is maybe suppressed so scouters can't pick it up. In the end there was nothing.

-It's clear. - said Gohan - open it up! -

Soldiers began to drill through the the door. When they made a crack from top to bottom they started to open the door. Once the door was cracked open a little, Gohans, Piccolos and Vegetas eyes widened in alert when the massive energy washed over them like a tsunami. Scouters of the soldiers started beeping rapidly and exploded.

All of them stood on the alert and prepared for what's to come. But nothing came.

-What's that enormous ki? - asked Vegeta in disbelief - It's even larger then Cells was in his perfect form!-

-The door must be made of some special material that blocks the ki from emitting energy waves- Piccolo assumed. Even though he couldn't believe that such a massive ki could be hidden.

Gohan just nodded. He doubted his super saiyan 2 form was as strong as this.

-Open it up the whole way! - Gohan ordered the soldiers. The two soldiers were shaking. If something was that strong to shock the generals than how are they to suppose feel. But nevertheless they followed the order.

Inside was something resembling a large egg. It was the source of the large energy they were feeling. On the wall Gohan immediately noticed the same 'M' simbol that he saw on the aliens armor.

-What the hell is this thing?- asked Gohan not really expecting an answer.

-Well whatever it is we can't let those aliens get to it. If whatever is in there gets unleashed, it will be the end of all. - said Piccolo in serious voice while a sweat drop rolled down his cheek. Gohan hadn't seen Piccolo this serious since the Cell games.

-We need to relocate it. If those aliens knew the coordinates they will come here to search for it. We need to place it as far away from here. We could set an ambush here for them when they return. - said Vegeta deep in thought. - But where?-

-I think I have an idea about that - said Gohan.

 **Earth Defense Front headquarters / Central City**

Gohan and Vegeta stood in front of a group of generals and admirals of the Earth Defense Front. They called an emergency meeting where they were to discuss what shall they do with the mysterious egg and the upcoming threat.

-So you say that you have an idea where to hide this egg. - asked Admiral Havelock.

-Yes. We shall place it in the area of Mount Paozu near the Chazke village. The area is a place where I grew up. I know it top to bottom and it's very secluded and far from the large population center's. We can temporarily relocate people that live there until the threat has past. - explained Gohan. Many nodded their heads in agreement.

-Have you tried to destroy the egg? It's safer to have it removed then to leave it to the enemy. If they menage to reach it somehow then it will be a disaster. - asked Admiral Ramsay.

-It's to dangerous to try. We could accidentally hatch it and let whatever is inside out. - said Vegeta - this is a very delicate situation. -

\- Alright then it's aggread. The egg will be hidden at mount Paozu. - proclaimed Gohan. - Now the next topic is the plan of defense. Admirals you will all have your fleets on alert. All spaceships that are ancerd on Earths surface will be transported to the space stations. Of course the leaders of the attack will probably try to land and collect the egg from the mines. We will guard the mines where we found the egg so it will look like it's still there. We will set a trap of course and the main force for the ambush will be the elite Z squad. Generals make sure to garrison all of the major cities if the enemy tries to attack them. If there are no more questions - all he got was silence of approval - then this meeting is over. Dismissed! -

 **Later**

Gohan and Vegeta were standing on the roof of the headquarters.

\- I didn't know you could handle delicate metters Vegeta. - teased Gohan.

-Shut up brat. Anyway you'll have to tell your hag of a mother and the younger brat to leave for the Capsule Corp. They will be safer there. - said Vegeta trying not to sound concerned.

-Yeah you are right - Gohan agreed - Mom will probably freak out when she hears that I'll have to fight soon. She hates when I'm in danger. -

-Whatever you say brat. - said Vegeta. He then turned to him and smirked. - Now... About that sparing match we agreed to. -

At that Gohan smirked in return - OH you are on Veggie. - Then he blasted away.

-I'm going to pound you into the ground for that brat! - shouted Vegeta blasting right after him.

 **A/N:** OK I know I didn't upload for long and that I am lazy and all I have to say is... I'm sorry.

I'll try to upload more often but don't be surprised if I go to fiction comma for a month or two sometimes. I wish you all happy holidays and new 2018. I hope we all have a successful year.

Thanks for reading and please review.


End file.
